One O One
by paulalou
Summary: “Hermione, if you don’t tell me I will describe one hundred and one things I love about Harry potter off at you again.” Ginny wants to know what happened between Ron and Hermione and she will use torture if nessesery...GwHp RwHg one chap stand alone.


* * *

_Hey people this is a spin off from Flowers in her hair it's just something i had playing in my mind and i thought i would put it up to tide you over if your reading flowers untill i post the next chapt... enjoy. paula-lou_

* * *

"Are you going to tell me anything?" said a disgruntled Ginny from her bed, Arnold hopped energetically from fluffy paw to fluffy paw on Hermione's stomach, for once Hermione was glad that Crookshanks had taken to prowling the fields of late, and the prospect of an Arnold shaped midnight snack was the last thing on his mind.

Hermione rolled her head on to the side and looked at her usual confidant. She echoed back the words that Ginny had said earlier in the kitchen.

"For that you know, I think you get all information on me and your brother withheld …"

Ginny grimaced and threw a stuffed owl at Hermione, Arnold squeaked and rolled away off under Ginny's bed.

"Hermione, if you don't tell me I will describe one hundred and one things I love about Harry potter off at you again."

"Please don't…not unless you added the bit about the Hungarian horntail tattoo to it , because the possibility of that happening…" Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"Come on Hermione, you can't do this to me, it's like me ripping the last page out of one of your new books…"Ginny eyed the pile by the bed mischievously .

"I will if you don't tell me." she said grabbing the dark red tomb from the top of the pile.

"Ok what do you want to know?"

Ginny placed the book back down on the pile, grinning with her look of triumph.

"What have you been up to with my brother?" she asked eagerly.

Hermione thought carefully about the answer.

Ginny watched her pack her books in to her trunk and change in to her night clothes. She took out her tooth brush and making sure that she locked the trunk again with 'alohamora' she turned back to Ginny.

"We were making apple sauce." she grinned turning and leaving the room leaving a rather annoyed Ginny staring at the trunk and wishing she had held on to her blackmail a little longer.

Ginny watched until Hermione came back in to the room, she wanted to know what had happened between her and Ron the two of them had been being so ridiculously obvious lately it had been rather entertaining, watching as the two of them fumbled around in unknown territory.

"Reason one...he has really good hair." Ginny said throwing herself down on Hermione's bed and almost upending the aforementioned on to the floor, Hermione looked at her smirking.

"Good hair?"

"Harry has good hair."

"Yeah if you like the bird nest look I guess so."

"Yeah , cause the windswept and intresting is what Ron's all about right?" said Ginny shaking her head. "Number two..." she started before Hermione could start again . "He's got the best smile ever."

"Debatable."

"He can do a wronski feint."

"Again with the stupid game."

"You only think it's stupid because you can't play."

"Even if I could I wouldn't be impressed by that." Hermione said leaning against the dark blue pillow.

"Sorry I forgot you like Keepers anyway don't you?"

"Not going to happen Gin keep trying though, it's nice for you to have a hobby"

Ginny shrugged.

"Four he's got a fantastic smile."

"Harry smiles? When?"

"He has his moments." Ginny said laughing. "Number Five he can make this cool noise with his ears." Hermione ignored her and pulled out a book from under the blue pillow she could tell that it was going to be a long night.

"Ginny seriously how long are you going to do this for?" said Hermione from under the pillow that she had clamped down around her ears.

"Until you tell me if you kissed Ron."

"I haven't kissed Ron, you think I wouldn't tell you if I had?"

"Then at least tell me what he said."

"NO! Can I go to sleep yet?" Ginny put Arnold down and sat down on the large chair in the middle of the room. She was not going to let the lack of communication between her and Hermione on this subject pass so easy.

"Reason fifty six ... he can make a really good patronus."

"So can I but you don't want to snog me, now for the last time good night Ginny."

"Reason number fifty seven, he can do a mean trick with his tongue and a red jelly bean."

"Good night Ginny..."

There was a creek outside on the stairs when both girls looked at the door uncertainly for the briefest of moments "Number fifty eight, he's got this weird little freckle thing under his left eye."

Ginny felt the pillow collide with her head.

"You telling me you don't have a list like this about Ron, because I don't believe you if you say you don't,You love my brother you're just to messed up in the head to do anything about it."

"Maybe I am."

"What you going to do sit around and wait until he does a repeat of the toilet fiasco? Lav lav was bad enough the first time around."

Hermione grabbed her pillow back looking disgruntled.

"Well it was, I have never seen you look so god damn depressed,My brother is an Idiot with a capital I, you have to spell it out to him." Ginny got to her feet and holding her hands in a glove puppet mime she began acting out her words in front of her.

"Ron I want to have you're baby's" her left hand mouthed.

"Really Hermione why?" mouthed her right

"Because I love you stupid."

"But why I'm just a idiot with a capital I,"

"We'll we all know that but I still want your baby's."

Hermione his her head in the pillow that she had retrieved, part to hide the red face that she had gained, part to hide the fact that she couldn't stop laughing at the act that Ginny was putting on.

"You laugh because it's true."

"Maybe it is, but I very much doubt I will be telling Ron that I want to have his baby's any time soon."

Ginny pulled her smug face. "So what did he say to you?"

Hermione went silent.

"Number fifty nine, he's going to get a tattoo of a Hungarian horntail..."

"Liar." said Hermione Rolling over in her bed and flicking her wand at the light.

"There's One Hundred and One Hermione, you can't go to sleep at number sixty..."

"Night Ginny."

The weight of Ginny landing on her woke Hermione from her dream.

"Number sixty."

"No please no more I can't take it..." said Hermione brandishing her wand at Ginny.

"Number Sixty he's a great kisser, what's Ron like?"

Hermione glared at her. "Ginny I am warning you..."

Ginny's head disappeared around the door as she ducked the teddy that Hermione had aimed at her.

Down in the kitchen Harry was sitting eating at the table with her brothers as Crookshanks begged for scraps, she took a plate and sat on the sink watching as the boy's chatted blatantly unaware of the recent addition of Ginny to there numbers. She could feel Harry watching her and she smiled, Number sixty one, he always knows. Harry fed Crookshanks the rinds of bacon that were left on his plate, Number sixty two, he's kind to animals.

by the time Hermione joined them in the kitchen Ginny had another six things to torture Hermione with.

"Why are you wearing a role neck sweater in July?" Hermione asked, Ginny jumped to her feet to grab at Fred's neck but he pushed her back , she felt the arm's catch her and she looked up in to the eyes of Harry the deep green that she felt that she could happily get lost in for days on end. he held her close to stop her falling. Number sixty nine, she could stay in his arm's forever.

As quick as they had joined they broke apart.

Number seventy, always so bloody concerned about what others think.

Ginny wasn't quite sure what happened but Ron and Hermione were leaving cat calls followed them out in to the yard.

"Come on." Harry nodded after them in to the yard, as he checked around him he pulled the Invisibility cloak from his combat pants pocket and gestured for her to get under it.

Number seventy one, he smells wonderful.

"What?" asked Harry looking at her with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Nothing." she smiled. Kind , sweet and caring became seventy two through five.

"You've been strange the last few days."

" I wonder why." It still hurt that he didn't want to be with her, but she knew that it was something that he had to do, go off saving the world.He was so resolute once he had an idea in his head.

seventy six and seven.

"We'll have plenty of time after."

Number seventy nine...he's still got hope.

"Sod after, I don't do happily ever after this isn't a bloody fairy tail Harry..."

"No but I need something to aim for," he grabbed her hand following after Ron and Hermione who were heading towards the barn. "At least let me think that for once you could be my damsel in distress?"

"Never going to happen... again" She added as an after thought.

"Anyway what have you been telling people about me and red jelly beans?" he asked stopping and making the invisibility cloak fall from her. Harry reached out and pulled her back under it. He always knew somehow.

"Nothing just messing about with Hermione, I wanted to know what happened between Ron and her last night."

Harry smiled.

Smug git Ginny thought she didn't add a number to that one.

"Slughorns party from what I got out of Ron anyway."

He can get the truth out of anyone eventualy, number eighty.

"He talked?"

"No he asked me what I thought would have happened had he gone to Slughorns' party with Hermione."

"And what did you say?"

"Well I said we wouldn't have been having that conversation."

Number eighty one , he has a way out of everything.

"Couldn't get a thing out of Hermione either, I know we shouldn't rush them..."

"We aren't doing anything, there doing it their self. Just because they only just figured out what we've both known for a long time."

She quickly added know it all to her list.

"Since when were you in any fit state to give out relationship advice?"

he shrugged and taking her by the hand again headed towards the barn.

When they got there Ron and Hermione were standing very close together talking in hushed voices. Harry fidgets nervously as he manovers towards the stairs.

"you're going to get us caught." ginny hissed as harry set his left foot on the bottom rung of the ladder.

"Trust me." he said whispering in her ear and making every inch of her body pay attention to him. Number eighty three through five; he could make her heart race, he could make her do exactly what he wanted and she trusted him.

She stepped on to the ladder after him two seconds later the ladder gave way sending them sprawling across the floor. Harry landed on top of her the two of them entirely entwined on the dirty straw filled floor.

"Prat." she said quietly kissing him on the cheek, he flushed. Reason eighty six, he's cute when he's embarrassed.

"You can't do ladders in invisibility cloak's stupid." said Ron holding on to Hermione as he lent over the ledge."Well you two shouldn't't be so secretive." came the disgruntled voice of Ginny as she pulled the invisibility cloak off her and handed Harry his glasses, they had somehow managed to get thrown off in the fall. He dusted them down on the front of his t-shirt.

"We're being secretive…coming from the two people who were trying to be invisible?" Hermione could have swore Ginny cursed under her breath.

"What are you two up to anyway?"

"Crookshanks is a daddy come and see." said Hermione grinning.

She watched the two of them climb the ladder, only aware that Ron had let go of her when her side became suddenly cold.

Ginny acted just as Hermione had expected, Harry however took a seat next to the two of them and looked from the cat's to Hermione and Ron.

"Do they remind you of someone?" he asked Ginny as she came bounding over arms full of kitten.

"Just a bit." grinned Ginny looking across at Crookshanks and the mother cat, he was busy cleaning her behind the ears. Ginny sat herself down next to Hermione "Reason ..."

"Oh what the hell number are we up to now?" said Hermione, Ginny could tell that her and Harry had obviously interrupted something, even more excuses to wind up Hermione.

"Eighty seven, and don't worry I will fill you in on the one's that you missed."

"No honest you really don't have to." said Hermione watching as Ron and Harry set about making the loft area safe for the kittens.

"I am torturing you Hermione you don't get a say in it, eighty seven, he doesn't hurt at all when he falls on you, it's quite a nice experience actually." she grinned at the discussed face that Hermione was pulling. "Eighty eight, Have you seen his bum? actually that count's as two one for in the Quidditch robes..."

"You're cheating now." said Hermione lazily as she lay back in the straw watching as Ron put the hay bails away, Ginny couldn't help but notice that she was watching the shirt her brother was wearing rise to show off his stomach every time he lifted a hay bail.

"You're such a perv." Ginny said digging Hermione in the ribs.

"Yeah and I bet you don't watch Harry when he's getting changed after Quidditch do you?" Hermione hissed back.

"I do actually that was number ninety one, ninety two is for me only to know and well as for ninety three, I would tell you but I would have to kill you," Ginny could feel herself going red.

"I don't want to know and whatever it is don't tell Ron."

"Yes cause I want to see Ron get his arse kicked, actually..."

"No you don't." said Hermione pulling the younger girl down in to her seat again.

" Oh but it would be fun and who knows maybe on his death bed he will tell you he wants you to have his baby's!" Ginny squeaked the kitten mewed and Crookshanks told them off.

"You get worse."

"Blame it on Harry, actually make that number ninety four."

"You have six to go and I think your struggling." Hermione said her eyes fixed upon Ron again.

"I'm not struggling at all." Ginny held up six fingers.

"He's courageous." she pulled down one finger, "He's loyal, He's brave, he's always stood by you , He's almost always stood by Ron, he's saved me from a dirty great snake..."

Hermione shook her head. "I stand corrected, you still don't get to find out what happened, that's between me and your brother."

"Actually you said a hundred and one and that was only a hundred." Ginny hadn't heard Ron walk back over..." I heard you last night..." Ginny went slightly red. Had Harry and Ron been listening at doors?

"Is it?" Ginny added up on her fingers. Ron and Hermione looked at her. If she wasn't so embarrassed she would have thought of a smart answer. She felt that she must look like a fish standing with her mouth wide open. Harry walked over and whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"All right you two win, don't tell me what happened last night, fine I don't care." Ron and Hermione both laughed at the youngest of the party, Mrs Weasley's voice on the wind called them back to the Burrow. Ron and Harry climbed back down the ladder but Hermione fell back waiting for Ginny.

"What did he say?"

Ginny smiled.

"Reason one hundred and one...he loves me." Ginny grinned.


End file.
